Moments Between a Wolf and Samurai
by snmwordbender
Summary: 100 moments between Miyako and Mori as they grow in their love throughout the years. Mori/O.C.


** 1. Deer:**

When Miyako thinks about the first time they met, she always remembers that sweet little fawn and how gentle he was. She pretty sure that's when she started to fall in love with him.

* * *

** 2. Rare: **

It was a rare thing for Mori to talk, let alone laugh. Miyako was quite proud to admit that she was one of the few with the skill to make both of these rarities happen.

* * *

** 3. Moon: **

When the full moon comes around Mori always finds her gazing up at the sky with a wildness in her eyes that makes him want to kiss her. So he does.

* * *

** 4. City:**

Miyako doesn't care much for the city. It's crowded. There's so much noise, even at night, a moment of quiet seems impossible. It doesn't usually smell that good, too many humans who haven't washed, garbage, pollution, and the greasy vendors. And the city has so much commotion going on it makes her head reel, don't these people ever just stop for a moment and _breathe_? But if that's where Mori's at, well, then she follow him anywhere.

* * *

**5. Cold:**

Mori listened to her tale, a little girl all by herself in the winter woods. He holds her close as though to ward off the imaginary cold.

* * *

**6. Silver: **

Mori's favorite color use to be gold: the color of his favorite cousin's hair and eyes; the color of sunshine and brightness; of wealth. But at some point it changed to silver. A glance over at Miyako's long, wavy locks reminds him why.

* * *

**7. School: **

Learning had never been a problem for Mori; things had come to easily. Not only that, but once he learned something he remembered it. He was the envy of his other classmates at how easily he completed every task, assignment, and project that came his way. But when a certain silver haired, grey-eyed girl smiled up at him he couldn't seem to remember a single thing he had just taken notes on.

* * *

**8. Scorn: **

They called her a country girl, poor, plain, simple. Miyako would roll her eyes. She was a mountain princess and she was proud of it. Besides, she would give herself a smile, private smile, they were all just jealous that she got the guy.

* * *

**9. Friends: **

He walked into the room to see all his friends there, chatting animatedly with one another, and there she was, right along with them. She would smile at him and everyone would turn to greet him. In those moments he was always reminded of how glad he was that they all got along.

* * *

**10. Baking:**

Miyako walked into their kitchen and froze. It was a mess. Batter here, flour there, cracked eggs on the ground, milk spilt on the counter. And there stood Mori, smack dab in the middle of all of walked up to him, vainly trying to repress a smile as she wiped some of the sugary mess off his face.

"You tried to bake a cake for Honey, didn't you?"

He gave a nod.

She fully smiled then, "Let me help you."

* * *

**11. ****Interruption**: 

Their honeymoon. It was wonderful, perfect. How could it not be with its gorgeous weather, a lovely setting, stunning sunsets, and delicious food? It was everything they hoped it would be. And Host Club had stayed away a whole _two days_ longer than the newlywed couple had bet they would.

* * *

**12. Fish: **

It had always been one of Mori's favorite meals. Any fish would do, he wasn't too picky. It could be from some fancy restaurant or a simple snack that Haruhi might buy from one of her commoner stores. Anything, he had no trouble eating it.

One bite of Miyako's fish though and he knew others just wouldn't compare.

* * *

**13. Languages: **

It was her forte, her area of expertise. Languages came to her as easily as animals did.

Mori found it somewhat amusing though how many languages she could cuss in when she got really angry.

* * *

**14. Wild-type: **

Miyako never really under stood while Mori's host club label was "Wild."

But then they were walking home one night and passed by a bar and a drunken fool stumbled out tried to hit on her shamelessly right in front of Mori. She had been ready to hit the guy – still deciding whether to give him a good uppercut or just kick out his knee – when suddenly Mori was there and he had this _look_ in his eyes.

The guy was thrown up against the wall and slumping to the ground a moment later, she suddenly understood.

It made her very, very glad that she was on his good side.

* * *

**15. Laundry: **

Mori found out the hard way not to trust Miyako with taking care of the laundry after all his white shirts ended up bright pink.

"How was I supposed to know the reds and whites aren't suppose to be in the same load?"

Mori made a note to ask the maids to take care of the dirty clothes from now on.

* * *

**16. Parents: **

She was terrified. She swore she could feel her knees shaking and her palms sweating.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered to him.

He gave her a dull look and before she could say another word he ushered her into his home.

His parents loved her.

* * *

**17. Tears: **

Miyako didn't cry. She just didn't. She would get angry – furious at times even, pout, or fall into a solemn, silence that Mori would have to coax her out of. So when he saw her cry for the first time he just didn't know what to do.

And then she looked up with her with those storm cloud eyes and his arms opened up wide. She ran into his chest and didn't let go.

* * *

**18. Jump: **

She was cursing her shortness as she continuously tried to jump up and grab the barely out of reach container of cookies. Who made the cupboards so tall anyways?

She squeaked when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her hips and her feet were lifted off the ground. She swiftly grabbed her cookies and then proceeded to kiss her wonderfully helpful boyfriend.

Mori absently decided that he rather liked tall cupboards.

* * *

**19. Honey: **

Mori's best friend and companion, it was rare for the two not to be together. So when Miyako joined the picture Mori was somewhat afraid that his cousin and his girlfriend might not get along.

What he really should have been worried about is if they got along too well. At times it seemed she hung out with his cousin more than him.

* * *

**20. Crumbs: **

Her tongue flicked out to lick away the last of the crumbs from dessert and she gave a small moan of appreciation that was quickly smothered by another pair of lips on hers.

Get Mori to kiss her.

Check!

* * *

**21. Jealous: **

When she saw that one of those Host Club fan-girls kept following Mori around during school she couldn't resist but kiss him soundly right in front of the poor girl.

Mori gave her an amused look afterwards and Miyako gave a shrug.

"Wolves are rather possessive," she told him simply with a smirk.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was from being raised by wolves temporarily or if it was just who she was that made her get so jealous.

He had a feeling it was just her.

* * *

**22. Baby: **

He walked in the door and instantly knew something had happened.

Miyako was waiting for him in front of the door as soon as he opened it. Her eyes were misty, her lips were quivering, and her hands were being wrung together. But then she smiled, a beautiful watery smile, and told him,

"Welcome home, _dad._"

He wondered if he had ever been happier than he was in that moment.

* * *

**23. Homesick: **

Sometimes she yearned for the mountains: the fresh air, those crystal clear waters, the birds, the squirrels, and even those dimwitted bunnies. But then Mori would reach over and hold her hand and she was happy to have left.

* * *

**24. Dresses: **

Miyako was not against wearing dresses; she actually really liked them. She didn't have many chances to wear them back in the village so she was thrilled at the idea of getting to wear one as a school uniform. Even if it was yellow, a color she didn't have much of a preference for, but it was still a dress.

But then she saw it.

She whirled on Mori, "I have to wear _that!_"

He gave her a solemn nod.

She groaned.

* * *

**25. Beach: **

Mori had never really given much thought to where he spent his summers. He would really just follow along wherever Honey and the other Host Club members went.

When he saw Miyako in her little, white bikini he had a new appreciation for the beach.

* * *

**26. Sweet-tooth: **

Mori wondered if he was a sweet-tooth magnet, first his grandmother, then his father, then his uncle, then his cousin, and now Miyako.

* * *

**27. Silent-type: **

Miyako had always been a fan of silence. She would often run often into the woods for a moment of silence. Or rather, away from human chatter. Sometimes small talk and pointless conversations just bugged her, they seemed so fake.

And then there was Mori, everything he did was so genuine, and he didn't even have to say a word to show others what he meant.

* * *

**28. Stomachache: **

She was on the ground, clenching her stomach with tears streaming down her face. Mori could only give her a dull look. The effect was ruined by his giant, fuzzy, yellow chicken suit.

* * *

**29. First:**

It was there first fight. She wouldn't back down and he wouldn't give in. They didn't talk to each other for two weeks.

It was the worst two weeks they could either remember.

* * *

**30. Touch: **

Mori wasn't really a jealous type, he didn't mind if she went and talked to other guys. Granted he might be wrapping an arm around her waist while she told to members of the other sex but that was only because he liked physical affection. She constantly felt his touch, the reassurance and consistency of his actions was a comfort. He would brush away a stray hair, hold her hand, drape on arm over her shoulder, or kiss her cheek.

She loved the way he loved her.

* * *

**31. Unacceptable:**

Mori was a very accepting person, he was fine with Honey liking cute things, Haruhi being a girl but preferring to dress like a guy, Tamaki being…well Tamaki, and many other things that "normal" people would be prejudice against. But there was one thing he would not stand for.

Injustice.

So when Miyako tried to hide the damage of her schoolbooks and back pack from him he went out and…let's just say Miyako never had anything vandalized again.

* * *

**32. Scarf: **

Mori was searching through Miyako's closet for the blanket she had asked for and found a knot of yarn that looked like…he wasn't sure what it looked like.

"Hey what's taking you so – oh."

He held up the yarn creature.

"That?" Her face was going red.

He nodded, a wry look akin to amusement was on his face.

She squeaked out something and fled from the room.

Mori examined the object again and realized why he had gotten a late birthday gift.

* * *

**33. Nightmare:**

Mori woke up to something and it took him a moment to realize his cell phone was blaring in his ear. He fumbled it open and waited.

He heard a sigh of relief, "Hi Takashi."

He made a small hum of acknowledgment.

"Sorry to call you so late I just, well I mean, I had just -"

He cut her off before she began to try rambling out an apology, "What's wrong?"

"…I had a nightmare."

"Tell me."

And so she did.

* * *

**34. Pout:**

No one would talk to Miyako. She had this dark, ominous storm cloud surrounding her as she slouched in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were set in a firm glare with lips pursued in displeasure.

"What's wrong with Mi-chan?" Honey leaned over to whisper to Kyoya.

The Shadow King examined his old friend and smirked, "I believe she's pouting."

Honey gave a somewhat incredulous face, "Mi-chan? Pouting?"

Kyoya then nodded his head in Mori's direction to see Mori being surrounded by a multitude of girls, all of them jumping around him and twittering about who would give him their Valentine chocolate first.

Honey then started giggling.

* * *

**35. Watch: **

Strike high, strike low, block, attack. The clashing of the shinais was so fast that one could barely follow all the action but Miyako watched avidly. She could watch Mori spar all day.

* * *

**36. Skin:**

Miyako stretched as she got off that couch and arched back with her hands over her head, lifting up her shirt in the process and showing off her smooth flesh.

Her stretches always seemed to be cut short whenever she did that in front of Mori because she would then find herself suddenly back on the couch and rather…preoccupied.

* * *

**37. Sleepy:**

His eyes locked on Miyako and he all but danced to her side, sweeping up her hand in front of him and placed a reverent kiss on her upturned palm with a charming smile on his face.

Miyako's eyes widened in horror for a moment at the stranger in front of her before she relaxed with a sigh, "When was the last time she got some shut eye?"

* * *

**38. Secret:**

She would always turn those puppy dogs on him and he would eventually cave. Of course, he would take long enough to make it seem that he _chose_ to give in.

He would never tell her that her puppy dogs were deadly effective.

And she would never tell him that she already knew how effect her technique was.

* * *

**39. Dream:**

He wondered what she dreams about when he sees that smile softening her sleeping features. He can't help but hope that it just might be about him.

* * *

**40. Visit: **

They go and visit Miyako's parents every vacation, and more often than not the Host Club tags along. Mori almost knows everyone's names in the village now and he's pretty sure that he's gotten on Kei's – the overprotective brother-like figure – good side.

He gives a silent laugh as he thinks of the things he will do to make Miyako happy.

* * *

**41. Appearances:**

Everyone sees her as the gentle animal-lover. But then there are the times when she is a true princess: Granddaughter to the prestigious Kido Hajime, heir to the Kido Mountain, and the defender of the forest and its inhabitants.

It's not often people get to see that side of her, many people had trouble accepting it but Mori will always love every part of her.

* * *

**42. Familiarity: **

She didn't even realize it the first time she called him by his given name.

"Calm down Takashi, Honey and I are _fine._" She then looked up at his suddenly frozen form, "What's wrong?"

She then blushed at his rare smile as she realized she had really addressed him so familiarly.

From then on she always called him Takashi.

* * *

**43. Crazed: **

Blood, it filled the air and made her heart pound even faster. She was furious and now the beast within her could not be tamed.

Where was her mate? She _would_ find her mate and _no one_ would get in her way.

She snarled and fought viciously in her animal-like state to find her mate. Theses humans _dare_ take what was hers?

And then she found him, her Samurai.

Mori looked at her tenderly even while rage boiled in his stomach at the men who had kidnapped him. Being kidnapped wasn't the problem.  
The problem was the fact they had hurt her, made her bleed, and ticked her off, releasing her inner animal, the side of her that she despised.

He didn't say a word. Not that she would understand anything he was saying in her state anyways and opened his arms to her and she nuzzled him in a wolf-like manner, reassuring herself he was safe.

When he got back to the Host Club he would make sure that his friends saw that these fools paid for having hurt Miyako.

* * *

**44. Whipped:**

He loves to just listen to her talk, which sometimes she can do quite a bit of. She gets so lively, throwing herself into story with her whole being, her face so expressive, and her hands constantly moving. He has learnt to make sure to pay attention though otherwise she tends to give him less kisses.

* * *

**45. Fly: **

She clutched the seats, breath starting to grow short and panicky.

He cast her a worried look and silently inquired as to what was wrong.

"I'm afraid of planes," she admitted, sheepishly looking up to see the surprise flit across his face followed by confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in the wonderfully deep, velvet voice of his, momentarily making her forget everything for a moment.

"Oh, well that's cause I didn't know before. I just realized it."

She could tell he repressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead opted on pulling her close to him, letting her listen to his heartbeat.

Maybe she could learn to deal with this newfound fear of hers if it mean this was the result.

* * *

**46. Presence: **

Miyako and Mori were on a date; enjoying the nice weather and one another's company but all the while they couldn't deny the unmistakable feeling of being watched.

When Miyako opened her mouth to ask just who might be the source of such a feeling her eyes locked with her Mori's and it clicked.

She giggled.  
It seems that no matter where they went they would never be alone with friends like the Host Club.

* * *

**47. Pomegranate:**

She has an amazing sense of a smell and Mori finds it rather amusing how she can always tell the twins apart and should anyone try to lie to her, well, they would never get away with it. Her extremely sensitive nose though also has its downsides.

She stiffened as she walked in the Host Club room.

"Is that…pomegranate?" she asked as her face rapidly took on an unsettling hue of green.

Just as everyone nodded she turned to the potted plant nearby and emptied her stomach of lunch.

The Host Club made sure to never use pomegranate perfume again.

* * *

**48. At 11:11: **

Miyako absently glanced up at the clock and then gasped, quickly grasping Mori's hand and gaining his attention as she told him, "Its 11:11, make a wish!"

She then squeezed her eyes shut for a moment so Mori followed suit.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Mori staring at her intently so she decided to grant his wish. Quickly she leaned over, gave him a kiss and murmured, "Isn't wishing fun?"

* * *

**49. Stubborn: **

"Please?"

Insert dull look.

"Pretty please?"

"…"

"Pretty, _pretty_, please!"

If possible, his look got duller.

She huffed, "Is it too much to ask that go to the library by myself?"

His look remained stoic.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**50. Duty: **

"If you break her heart," Kei told him menacingly, "I will personally beat you to a pulp."

Mori gave Miyako's old friend a dull look.

Kei shrugged, losing his deadly look as he held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I'm just doing my brotherly duty."

Mori repressed the urge to remind Kei that he wasn't even related to Miyako.

* * *

**51. Sneak:**

He was tall as a giant and silent as a ghost.

But yet he could never sneak up on her.

* * *

**52. Travel:**

"Alright! I got my pajamas, change of clothes, extra clothes, credit card, cell phone, some cash, snacks, cosmetics, hygiene products, movies, cookies, laptop, blanket, nail polish, hair brush, and the flashlight…I know I'm missing _something_… The hot cocoa!"

Honey leaned over to his cousin and asked in a dubious whisper, "Isn't she just spending the night at Haru-chan's?"

Mori gave a weary nod and proceeded to place Miyako's third suitcase in the back of the car.

* * *

**53. Christmas: **

Miyako had no idea what to get Mori. She had thought, and thought, and thought of so many ideas and she was getting frustrated that she couldn't think of anything that he might want. So reluctantly she made herself go up to Mori and ask him.

Mori listened to her defeated confession of lack of present ideas and decided to _show_ her what he wanted.

He found it extremely convenient that they were already standing beneath the mistletoe.

* * *

**54. Kneel:**

"Miyako, will you marry me?"

Her mouth gaped open and she stood there saying nothing, momentarily panicking the kneeling man in front of her before she launched herself into his chest with a resounding, "YES!"

* * *

**55. Conflicted:**

The first time she saw the Host Club at work she had no idea what to make of it. But upon closer inspection she realized that the Host Club produced such happiness for those working in the club and the participating ladies. It didn't take long for that happiness, which at first she had only looked upon, to become her own happiness.

Which made Mori even happier.

* * *

**56. Shopping:**

Considering that she lived on a mountain since she was born she had never known how much fun shopping could be. Thankfully Tamaki and the twins were happy to indulge her because Mori was never going shopping with Miyako again.

12 hours of straight shopping with Miyako, Mori firmly believed, was enough shopping for him.

* * *

**57. Calluses: **

Miyako would randomly grab his hands sometimes and just trace them. It was something she had taken to doing whenever she was bored or thoughtful.

Mori use to wonder why she seemed so fascinated with his hands but eventually he just stopped wondering.

She didn't feel the need to tell him she that she thought his calluses were kind of sexy.

* * *

**58. Haggard:**

It was not a good day for her. She had woken up late, missed breakfast, gotten a tardy, had three substitute teachers – she truly can't stand substitute teachers – and had gotten corrected on her French by the said substitute teacher on a phrase that _Tamaki_ had taught her (let's please remember that he speaks the language fluently), didn't get to see Mori or any of the Host Club members during lunch, and, well, it just wasn't a good day for her.

But when Mori saw her that evening and scooped her up into his arms she knew the day wasn't completely bad.

* * *

**59. Ultra: **

She gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

She didn't even what to see Mori's nod before she was running over and throwing herself onto the bed.  
"Oh fuzzy blanket!" she proclaimed and she sunk herself into the plush material, "I do believe I'm love with you."

Mori made a mental note to thank Kyoya for the idea. And he had a feeling he would be getting more of these "Ultra Plush" blankets.

* * *

**60. Stare: **

She was staring; she couldn't help it. She pulled her attention away to look down at the book before her in an attempt to distract herself only find her gaze once again drawn back up to the clock.

Only 6 more hours before Mori would be home.

Only 6…only 6…she sighed. It was going to be a long six hours.

* * *

**61. Winded: **

She was sitting in the meadow with the sun illuminating her features and kissing her exposed skin. He had to remind himself to breathe when she looked over at him and beamed.

* * *

**62. Gentle: **

It was pretty amazing, she thought, that hands that could fight so ferociously in the heat of battle and wield a weapon with such utter grace could also be so gentle as he held _their_ son. It was enough to make a new mother cry.

* * *

**63. Element: **

She was in her element, running through the mountainside forest in her bare feet, singing to the birds and climbing up trees. She was like some fairytale creature that at times he worried would disappear.

But at the end of the day she would only fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**64. Protector: **

He is protective, and as long as it's within his power he will protect the ones around him at any cost.

If only he didn't have such daredevil friends perhaps he would feel a bit more at peace.

* * *

**65. Scold:**

He walked into the music room, momentarily pausing at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou cowering. Another quick glanced informed him that the source of their fear was his beloved silver haired maiden.  
He knew her well enough to be glad he wasn't the one receiving her wrath.

* * *

**67. Ruby: **

When he had given her a ruby, she had smiled and thanked him politely, awing over the beauty of it. But she was somewhat surprised by the jewel of choice. She preferred pearls, not that she was upset, but she was just curious as to why he got her a ruby instead.

When she asked him why, he told her nothing, just gave a sweet, small smile that made her want to kiss him. So she did.

He would never tell the jewel was the exact color of her face when he made her blush.

* * *

**68. Tug:**

He had a habit of tugging on her hair to let her know she was forgiven or to just to comfort her. She found it endearing and wonderful how such a simple gesture could make everything go back to being normal. He found it heartwarming to see the smile that would soften her features.

* * *

**69. Sniffles:**

Miyako couldn't stand it. She hated getting the cold. It made her voice sound funny, her head felt foggy, her nose look like Rudolph's, and she couldn't smell.

She all but _lived _on her sense of smell! The twins enjoyed playing their "Which one is Hikaru" game. She knew them well enough though to mostly be able to them apart. She could tell Kyoya was probably lying to her but without her sense of smell she couldn't be sure. Tamaki was using pomegranate perfume, which made her feel even more sick just thinking about it.

So she was immensely happy when Mori taught her about the wonders of hot sauce. Who knew it could work so well on colds?

* * *

**70. Half-mast:**

It kind of drove Mori crazy when her saw her eyes lazily opened only halfway and that lethargic smile playing on her lips. Then she would lick her lips and drag her hand slowly through her hair and Mori couldn't resist.

* * *

**71. Pets: **

They didn't have an exact number of how many pets they had. If they counted just the domestic animals though it would be around oh, 20? Then add all the other wild creatures that tended to loiter around and Miyako and Mori could only guess that it neared around 100.

For some reason a lot of people just didn't believe them when they told them that.

* * *

**72. Fall: **

Sometimes, rarely, Miyako could get these bursts of clumsiness. It amused Mori to no end and his amusement would probably annoy Miyako more if it wasn't there to catch her every time she was about to fall.

* * *

**73. Tamaki: **

At first, Miyako could barely stand the blond haired man. He was too obnoxious in her opinion and overly dramatic. But then she found out he spoke French and she began to feel more amiable as she could now actually practice her French without someone. And then she began to realize how helpful he was. Slowly she began to see more and more of his good qualities and began to recognize him as her friend.

Mori probably would have been worried about losing Miyako to his French friend if he hadn't known how much she loved _him_.

* * *

**74. Mail: **

Mori looked up from his book to see a bird pecking at his window as though the little creature was knocking. He got up with a soft smile on his lips as he opened the window and the little bird hopped inside.

He knew who had written the small letter that he found attached to the bird's leg before he even read it.

_Hope you're having a wonderful day!_

_ Love,_

_ Miyako_

* * *

**75. Names: **

"What about Aoi? Or how about Fumio?" Miyako suggested as she flipped through the baby book of names.

She felt Mori shake his head and turned to look at him, somewhat awkwardly considering she was sitting in his lap, and said in exasperation, "This is the third book Mori! I hope you have an idea since none of these seem to suit you."

When they held their baby boy for the first time Syaoran was the perfect name, for he would be the new member of their pack, so to speak. He would be their _little wolf_.

* * *

**76. Sun:**

Though the full moon kept them up late, they often went to be early. They were early risers and, when they could, they loved to watch the sun rise. They found it was even better watching it while together.

* * *

**77. Shoes: **

He had noticed something about Miyako.

She only had about five pairs of shoes.

School ended, her shoes come off.

Going to visit a friend, she was the first to have her shoes off her feet.

She liked to wear long dresses to the formal parties they attended, she didn't have to wear high heels – or any shoes – and no one would notice.

Whenever they are outside she is always barefoot.

She would always give the shoe store an evil eye whenever they walked past it.

It would seem that his girlfriend hated shoes.

* * *

**78. Slow:**

He knew when she started to talk super slow that someone had just ticked her off and had better watch out.

* * *

**79. Mind reader: **

Miyako awed over how observant Mori could be, so much so that he was to the point of knowing what she wanted before _she_ even knew what she wanted. It was kind of freaky awesome. So awesome that she was beginning to believe he had physic abilities and could even possibly read her mind at times.

Mori would always glance over at her whenever she had this reoccurring thought and she would moan, "I wish I had a super power!"

Mori wondered if he would ever truly understand what was going through Miyako's head.

* * *

**80. Identity: **

"I am Snow Child," she told Mori one day as she watched the snow fall from the sky, her voice distant as she thought back to a time long ago, "that's my pack name. The wolves gave it to me when they found me in the snow."

Mori nodded, that was a side of her but he couldn't help but add, "And you are Miyako."

She smiled and leaned into him with a hug murmuring, "And I'm all yours."

Mori gave a firm nod of agreement.

* * *

**81. Hair:**

It was a commonly known fact among her friends. Miyako loved getting her hair played with. The rest of the Host Club members had quickly found out they did not have to restrain themselves from feeling her silky locks because she would never displeased from the show of affection.

What wasn't known on the other hand was how much Mori liked getting his hair played with.

Miyako liked to keep that little tidbit all to herself.

* * *

**82. Surprise:**

It had been a long day. Not a bad day, just long. So when she came in to the quiet house she totally hadn't been expecting it when the light flew on and a resounding, "SURPRISE!" suddenly echoed about he room.

She would swear she almost had a heart attack.

Mori was instantly by her side, his faces alight with concern and she beamed, calming him considerably.

"Did you plan this?"

He nodded, a small smile softening his features, as he nodded and murmured, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**83. Look:**

Miyako liked to smile. When a person thought of Miyako they always associated her with a smile. But there were times, somewhat rare times when that smile would fade from her face and become this intense, knowing look. Her eyes appeared to see into one's inner being.

Mori never quite knew what to make of it when she gave him that look.

* * *

**84. Snapshot:**

Syaoran peeked through the lenses of his new camera and focused in on his mom and dad, sleeping together under the big tree surrounded by seemingly hundreds of animals that kept watch over them. And with a click, the memory would now be captured forever.

Syaoran grinned; he couldn't wait to show his parents all his new pictures when they woke.

* * *

**85. Haughty: **

When people first met Miyako many thought her aloof and arrogant because of her bad tendency to use big words and talk so formally. Truly she wasn't this way though. It's just that if she doesn't know a person she acts polite. And her version of polite just so happens to be very, very formal.

Thankfully Mori is helping her break out of this terrible habit.

"I kindly thank you on behalf-"

Insert nudge.

Miyako's cough, followed by, "and thanks again for coming!"

Mori would give her a subtle, nod of approval.

See? Better already.

* * *

**86. Fear: **

Mori was fearless. Miyako took this to be a fact. He was unflappable and could handle and situation thrown at him. He was a clam, collected person.

So when she had fallen and broken her arm, the bone jutting out of her arm and tearing a scream of surprise from her lungs, she almost didn't recognize the look in his eyes as he saw her sorry state.

Fear.

* * *

**87. Dance:**

It was their first formal party they attended together and Mori was happily surprised to find that Miyako liked to dance. Not only that but she was also good at it.

Miyako was having very similar thoughts as they twirled about the grand ballroom in her gown and his suit.

"You are a wonderful dancer," she complimented, a bright light sparkling in her eyes.

Mori's voice rumbled with that smooth, velvet voice of his as he replied, "As are you."

She beamed before saying, "I believe we should do this more often."

From that day on Mori made sure to bring Miyako to every party because there was no one he would rather dance with than her.

* * *

**88. Discovery:**

Mori stood in the doorway, merely observing. A small smile lit his features as he took amusement in the sight before him.

That sight would be Miyako. Miyako with cleaning products everywhere and clothespin pinched over her hose comically. Miyako with a set of headphones covering her ears as she danced about. Miyako singing…terribly off key in an absolutely adorable way.

It was somewhat nice to know that even though she seemed to excel in so many things there was something that even _she_ couldn't do.

Sing.

It made him love her even more.

* * *

**89. Vanity: **

"Why?" she moaned in despair.

His wife's cry quickly drew him into the bedroom, eyes slightly wide with worry which rapidly changed to confusion when he couldn't see that anything was wrong.

Miyako then looked at him with her wide, watery eyes, her hands over her very pregnant stomach, and said in a pitiful cry, "I'm fat!"

Mori shook his head, effectively hiding his smile.

* * *

**90. Tags: **

It wasn't something that Miyako really even noticed at first; the realization just kind of crept up on her.

Mori's pet peeve: Tags.

Should someone's tag be sticking out of their shirt it will drive the poor man crazy.

And let's just say that Miyako loves to drive her man crazy.

* * *

**91. Sappy: **

Miyako loves sappy, romantic, stuff. Those cheesy heart-shaped lockets that you can find everywhere. When boyfriends give their girlfriends a stuffed animal from the carnival. Movies that make you awe. Book that make you melt at the pure sweetness.  
Oh yea, Miyako likes sappy.

Which is perhaps one of the reasons she likes Mori so much. Because, really, who can't help but fall for a knight – or rather samurai – who sweeps a girl off her feet?

* * *

**92. Jitters: **

"This is really happening! Haruhi, this is really happening!" one very nervous bride-to-be proclaimed for the twenty-fifth time.

Yes, Haruhi had kept count.

With a soft sigh Haruhi looked her very anxious friend in the eyes, "Miyako, you love Mori."

Miyako nodded fervently, "Of course."

"And Mori loves you."

With a little dreamy smile as though his love was still a new concept to her she agreed, "Yea."

"Then everything will be fine."

Miyako beamed and, just as Haruhi said it would, the wedding went wonderfully.

* * *

**93. Lasting: **

Their relationship is based on honesty, truth. They hold nothing back from each other and they trust each other irrevocably. And because of this they know their love with never fade.

* * *

**94. Loss: **

Miyako went numb when the doctor told her the news. The life in her body that she had come to love was just…gone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but…you've had a miscarriage."

She was numb. The chauffeur drove her away from the doctor's, too afraid to ask her what was wrong.

Mori came home to find her in a despondent state. Kyoya had told him the news – the doctor had made sure to tell the youngest Ootori of Miyako's situation per Kyoya's request.

So when she saw him she fell into his arms and sobbed, mourning the loss of their child that would never be.

She was not the only one that shed tears.

And so they held each other long into the night.

* * *

**95. Simple: **

Few things in life are simple. Be it joy or sorrow or taxes or really anything. Many things were layered and more complex should someone just take a closer look.

Such as people. Mori knew Miyako was a deep person but yet he also reveled in the fact that though she was an intricate person she was so easy to be with.

* * *

**96. Ninja: **

Mori and Miyako leaned up against the walls, pressing themselves almost painfully into it. They held their breath, leaving only silence to hang suspended in the air. They had managed to sneak this far without being detected. Now, they just had to wait…

They meet each other's eyes as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and gave each other a solemn nod of some unspoken agreement.

Three…two…one!

They pounced.

Hikaru and Karou never knew what hit them.

* * *

**97. Tipsy: **

Miyako was a rather affectionate and giggly drunk, but Mori?

Now Mori was a sight to behold.

He would talk…and talk…and talk…

Then he would start to break dance, which he has no idea how to do.

Add a little more alcohol and he starts to blush at everything.

Add a little more and he'll start to sing – he has a surprising good singing voice.

And then next day Miyako always enjoys showing a hung-over Mori the videos on her phone of the night before.

* * *

**98. Glow: **

"Mom, how could you tell when I started to have a crush on Mori?"

Miyako's mother looked up from her cutting board and vegetables and answered simply, "You started to glow."

"Glow?" Miyako answered somewhat incredulously.

An easy nod was her response followed by, "With love."

* * *

**99. Cross-dressing: **

She walked into the Host Club's main hang out and just about instantly turned back around, positive she had the wrong room. One quick look again though confirmed that, yes; this was indeed the music room where they hosted to the lovely ladies of Ouran High School.

It's hard to blame her though for how convincingly the Host Club members were at appearing as the opposite sex. Except for Haruhi of course who was actually a girl. Still…

She dared to glance over at Mori and stifled a gasp.

She quite enjoyed teasing him later about what a beautiful girl her made.

Then he would kiss her and convince her that he was _quite_ male.

* * *

**100. More: **

She loved him Mori than she could express. There would be enough to words to describe how she felt. There would never be enough actions she could do to show how deeply she cherished him

And though this concept could be beyond frustrating at times it was okay because she knew that he felt the same.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you would like to read more about Miyako and Mori then please read my story, "Host Club on Kido Mountain". Hope you enjoyed this fluffy bit of writing!**


End file.
